guildwarsfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Słowniczek
Przed rozpoczęciem podróży w świecie Guild Wars powinieneś poznać podstawowe zwrote i skróty stosowane w grach online. Usłyszysz ich mnóstwo od innych Graczy i wypadałoby wiedzieć o czym mówią. Stosowanie ich upraszcza rozmowę, a przede wszystkim skraca ją, a czas - jak wiadomo - jest kluczowy. Nawet weterani gier online powinni przeczytać poniższe, gdyż znajduje się tu parę określeń, które występują tylko w GW. *1 - zamiennik od słowa "rdy" - kiedy lider drużyny zadaje pytanie "Ready?" reszta ekipy zazwyczaj odpowiada "rdy" albo po prostu "1"; *AB - Alliance Battles; *AC - Ascalon City, alliance chat *AFK - Away From Keybord - (jestem) z dala od klawiatury; *Aggro - zwrócenie uwagi potwora na siebie, poprzez wejście w jego pole agresywności (pole agresywności prezentuje mniejsze kółko na mini mapie), potwór wtedy ruszy za nami, zwabienie zbyt dużej ilości zazwyczaj kończy się śmiercią drużyny; *AN - ArenaNet - developer Guild Wars; *AoE - Area of Effect - oznacza zaklęcie, którego działanie odczuwają istoty znajdujące się w ustalonym w opisie czaru obszarze (czary ofensywne nie działają na sprzymierzeńców, a defensywne na wrogów); *BB - Bye bye - do widzenia; backbreaker (Łamacz Kręgosłupa) *BBL - Be Back Later - będę później; *BR/BiP - Blood Ritual/Blood is Power; *BRB - Be Right Back - zaraz wracam; *Buff - wzmocnienie sprzymierzeńca poprzez użycie odpowiednich umiejętności np. użycie Aegis, które daje dodatkową ochronę przeciw wrogim atakom; *Call Target - wyznaczanie celu całej drużynie, zazwyczaj odpowiedzialna jest za to jedna osoba (ctrl + dwukrotne kliknięcie na wroga lub ctrl + spacja gdy ma się namierzonego przeciwnika); *Celestial Sigil - (Po polsku: Niebiańska Pieczęć) przedmiot, który można nabyć od sigil tradera (znajduje się w Tombs of the Primeval Kings) lub wygrać w Hall of Heroes, jest ceną założenia Guild Hall dla gildii; *Constant Damage - obrażenia, które zadajemy nieprzerwanie w walce, często są określane w dps; *De-buff/De-enchant - usunięcie buffa z przeciwnika; *Degen - degeneracja życia, postać traci życie ciągle, a na jej pasku życia pojawiają się strzałki "cofające" (maksymalnie 10), status ten wywołuje np. Poison i m.in. skille Mesmerskie i Necromanckie; *Derv - Dervish; *DoA - Domain of Anguish (Domena Katuszy) - lokacja do której uzyskujemy dostęp w Nightfall po ukończeniu fabuly; *DoT - Damage over Time - obrażenia w czasie - efekt wielu czarów, inaczej nazywane degeneracją życia, postać/potwór ciągle traci pewną ilość (w zależności od czaru) życia; na pasku zdrowia pojawiają się strzałki "cofające" życie, maksymalna ilość tych strzałek to 10; *DPS - Damage Per Second - obrażenia na sekundę - to pojęcie często jest stosowane jako porównanie skuteczności umiejętności, ile mogą zadać obrażeń na sekundę, często wylicza się DPS dzieląc obrażenia w opisie umiejętności na czas odnowy skilla + czas rzucania; *Energy Denial - negowanie energii, specjalny build, którym zadaniem jest pozbawianie energii wroga, doskonale nadaje się do tego Mesmerowskie drzewko Dominacji oraz Inspiracji; *Energy Managment - możliwość uzupełniania swojej energii (many), najważniejsza u Monków, często służy do tego Nekromancki skill Offering of Blood lub Mesmerskie czary drainujące energię; *FFF - Fast Faction Farming - zdobywanie uznania frakcji (Factions) poprzez ciągłe wykonywanie questa "Zabezpieczenie lasu drzewoskały" w lokacji Nadzieja Melandru; *FF - Fansite Friday - copiątkowa seria pytań zadawanych Gaile Gray (specjalistką od PR ANet); *FotM - Flavour of the Month - build drużyny lub postaci, który w danym miesiącu jest najpopularniejszy i najbardziej rozpowszechniony w grze; *FoW - Fissure of Woe (Rozpadlina Niedoli) - dodatkowa lokacja związana z WaW; popularne miejsce farmu; *GG - Greate/Good Game - dobra, niezła, zacieta walka; popularny zwrot używany po zakończeniu walki; *GH - Guild Hall (Siedziba Gildii) - lokacja wyłącznie dla członków gildii, aby gildia ją posiadała należy wpierw zdobyć Celestial Sigil; *Gimmick - build drużyny, który wykorzystuje ciężkie (zbyt silne) do skontrowania kombinacje umiejętności i profesji; przeważnie wynika z niewłaściwego wyważenia umiejętności przez twórców gry; *GK - good luck - powodzenia; popularny zwrot używany przed rozpoczęciem walki; Guild Lord' *Gratz/GZ - Gratulacje; *Grind/farm - monotonne zbieranie pewnej rzeczy (np. przedmiotów, doświadczenia) przez ciągłe zabijanie potworów; *GToB - Great Temple of Balthazar - Jest to mapa to której dostęp ma każdy niezależnie od zakupionych kampanii; *GvG - Guild vs Guild - skrót oznaczający walkę między gildiami; *GWWC - Guild Wars World Championship - Mistrzostwa Świata w Guild Wars; *HA - Heroes' Ascent - stare, popularne tomby; lokacja mieszcząca się na Battle Isles (przeniesiona z Tombs of the Premival Kings); rozgrywają się tu walki 8vs8, których ostatnim etapem jest HoH (patrz niżej); *hf - have fun - miłej zabawy; popularny zwrot używany przy rozpoczęciu walki; *HFFF - hero fast faction farming - to samo co FFF tylko z użyciem bohaterów, aktualnie najszybszy sposób na zdobycie uznania Kurzików; *HM - Hard mode - tryb gry w PvE do którego uzyskujemy dostęp po przejściu fabuły przynajmniej jedną postacią w danej kampanii; *HoH - Hall of Heroes - ostatni etap zmagań w Heros Ascent; *ID - identyfikować (Identification Kitem); imo/imho - in my (humble) opinion - moim (skromnym) zdaniem; *IWAY - I Will Avenge You - nazwa grupy, która polega na okrzyku Warriora "I Will Avenge You!", standardowy IWAY posiada 4 wojowników ze zwierzakami, łowcę z duszkami na Oath Shot (Obiecany Strzał), mnicha na Pokój i Harmonia oraz dwóch elementalistów z Eterycznym Pryzmatem *LA - Lion's Arch - najpopularnieje miasto w GW; *LFG/LFP - Looking For Group/Party - szukam drużyny; *Infuse - (spoiler: nasycenie zbroi w misji Iron Mines od Moladune w celu uzyskania dodatkowej ochrony przed atakami Mursaat); umiejętność mnicha: Podarowanie Żywotności, podstawa mnichów uzdrowicieli w GvG/HA. *LFM - Looking For Member - szukam członka do drużyny; *lol - laughing out loud - głośny śmiech; *Loot - zdobycz z pokonanego potwora; *M8 - mate - przyjaciel/kolega; *MF - Minion Factory - Jest to build, który polega na tworzeniu dużej liczby minionów; *MM - Minion Master - gracz, którego znadniem jets tworzenie minionów; *Mob - grupa potworów; *Nerf - osłabienie czegoś (głównie umiejętności) przez developerów; *Newbie (newb/noob) - nowy Gracz, który nie ma pojęcie o grze; *OMG - Oh My God - o mój boże; *Para - Patron. *Ping skills - Zazwyczaj przy dołączeniu drużyny ktoś prosi nas o "pingnięcie" skilli - aby to zrobić trzymamy lewy Ctrl i naciskamy na nasz pasek umiejętnośc; *PUG - Pick Up Group - grupa uformowana z losowych nie znających siebie osób (chociaż nemal zawsze znajdzie się tam mnich lub dwóch), taka grupa nie jest zgrana ze sobą i przez to gorsza niż grupa złożona z członków gildii bądź znajomych; *Pull/lure - wyciągać pojedyncze grupki z większych skupisk przeciwników, aby łatwiej pokonać wroga, zwykle wroga wabi jeden Gracz, gdy reszta czeka kawałek dalej na przybycie wyciąganego potwora/-ów; *PvE/PvM - Player versus Enviroment/Monsters - jeden z dwóch trybów gry; skrót oznaczający walkę Gracza z potworami; *PvP - Player versus Player - jeden z dwóch głównych trybów gry; skrót oznaczający walkę między Graczami; *+xR / Rx - (w miejsce X cyferka) - w skrócie Rank X; pojawia się przy składaniu PUGów na HA *Rdy - Ready - Gotów; *Rez - wskrzeszenie, w Guild Wars dostęp do wskrzeszeń mają przede wszystkim Mnisi, ale też każda postać, która zdobyła Resurrect Signet; *Ritu - Rytualista; *Rtrn - Return - Powróć; *Sin - Assassin; *Split - taktyka wykorzystywana podczas meczy GvG polegająca na podziale drużyny na dwa zespoły, których obszar działania znajduje się w różnych rejonach mapy; *Sry - Sorry - Przepraszam; *Stack - nakładanie się, sumowanie (efektów czarów/run), lub "kupka" zaklęć/klątw na postaci *Tank - czołg - mięso armatnie; postać, która służy jako chodząca tarcza, skupia na sobie uwagę wroga, ponieważ ma wysoki poziom pancerza i przetrzyma ataki lepiej niż kompani; *Taxi/Ferry - osoba, która może przenieść drużynę z głównego miasta danej frakcji do obszaru misji elitarnej (kampania Factions); *Title - tytuł nadawany postaci/kontu za spełnienie określonych wymagań; na HA PUGi często wymagają pokazania tytułu, aby móc do nich dołączyć. *ToA - Temple of Ages - outpost, z którego można dostać się do Underworld i Fissure of Woe (pod warunkiem, że dane terytorium posiada aktualnie favor of gods (patrz WaW); *Tombs - Tomb of the Primeval Kings - dawniej miejsce rozgrywek pvp (przeniesione do Heros Ascent - HA) obecnie miejsce farmu; zwane "starymi tombami", ponieważ zwrot "tomby" wciąż funkcjonuje jako określenie walk w HA; *toucher - R/N; nazywany tak ze względu na posiadane "touch" skile; build opierający się na szybkim wykradaniu życia (ekspertyza + blood magic); *TS - Team Speak - program do rozmowy po Sieci, najczęściej pomiędzy Graczami; *UW - Underworld (Kraina Zmarłych) - podobnie, jak FoW, popularne miejsce farmu; *Vent - Ventrillo, patrz: TS; *VwK - popularny skrót od skilla Vengeful Was Khanhei - często używany przez farmerów; *W8 - wait - poczekaj; *WaW - Worlds at War - obecnie usunięty z gry, nieustannie trwający turniej na zdobywanie i bronienie Favor of Gods (łaski bogów) poprzez wygrywanie w HoH (Hall of Heroes), jeśli dany świat (Korea, Europa, Ameryka, Tajwan lub Japonia) ma Favor of Gods, to ma dostęp do lokacji Underworld i Fissure of Woe; *WTB - Want To Buy - chcę kupić *WTF/WTH - What The F*ck/Hell - co do cholery/diabła; *WTS - Want To Sale - chcę sprzedać. Źródło: www.guildwars.pl